The Academy for Gifted Youth
by EpicEric17
Summary: The year is 2059, and we are all students of The Academy. We are all training to be the future protectors of the NAA. Please send in your OCs! Rating may go up if needed.


**Alright, this is a story idea that my brother and I have been thinking of for a while. Basically this story was inspired by Soul Eater, Fallout, Halo, Dishonored, Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon, Prototype, Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty Black ops 2, Star Wars, Team Fortress 2, Red vs. Blue and a ton of others. It will be an anime that takes place in the future with a lot of badass new technologies and weapons. I'll make sure to put as much detail as I can for everything that may confuse you. I will need a decent amount of OC's for the main and supporting characters of this story as I myself will have problems keeping track of that kind of thing. I apologize in advance if some of the back story has some elements that doesn't make sense. On to the story!**

_The year is 2059, and we are living in an incredibly advanced world. But it was not always this way. Shortly before the 2030s the world was subjected to treble earthquakes that were so severe, some areas of the world were sent completely of the map. They tore apart the surface of the world and sent entire counties into the ocean. Most of the Asian islands sunk under water with the majority of South America. Third-world countries like Africa pretty much fell into ruins. All of it became a wasteland with little-to-no government, tugs, and bandits._

_North America, which was mostly unaffected, shut itself off from the rest of world. All citizens were called back into the county and then cut off connections from most of the outer world. Not too long after they did that they realize that they did in fact need help from other areas. Sadly for them, most other counties were dealing with their own dilemmas, though they were able to employ the help of Canada, Mexico and what was left of South America. After about four years of working together, they formed the NAA, or North American Alliance. Europe did something similar and turn themselves into the European Union._

_As each of the Counties repaired themselves new technologies were founded and people with very strange abilities began to turn up out of nowhere. Most technologies became almost stereotypically futuristic, and the people with these abilities started to be born in the late 2030s and in two ways, those with supernatural abilities that had a strong connection with nature, and those who also had supernatural abilities but had a deep connection with artificial things such as the new technology. As these people began to show up in very great numbers, the NAA and the European Union made special schools and academes for the children so they could learn how to use their gifts. While most of the schools in the European Union where hidden from the public, the NAA had an entire city built for these people that was about the size of the state New Jersey, a flying, mobile city called the FC, or Flying City. Inside the FC, a massive school, called The Academy, was constructed for these children with three class placements, Technical, Magical, and Combat Gifted. Technicals being the ones that can talk to machines, Magicals being the ones who have the stronger supernatural abilities, and Combat Gifted being regular people who are amazing fighters and are very rare to come across because of the fact not many people are born being able to keep up with the other two categories. A Technical, or Tech, is paired up with a Magical, or Mage, though in the case of a Combat Gifted, or Norms, they are paired up with a Mage and a Tech. The city's military, called the Agency, which is a part of the NAA's Special Forces, and are the ones who train the students as they will be the ones to take over The Academy and The Agency when they reach the age._

_A year prior to the current events of our story, threats of war with the European Union looms over the head of the NAA and The Academy, as they are training the future protectors of the NAA, are tasked with sending these groups of students out into possibly enemy territories and find out if The European Union is in fact planning to attack the NAA. _

**Before I put the form up, I'm going to give a brief rundown of the weapon types and some of the technology. Most if not all of the credit for this goes to Ignatius Argetlem. **

Plasma melee weapon: The object itself usually consists of only a hilt, designed to look like the weapon it is. At the push of a button, plasma cells fire up and a sheet of pure energy shoots out. It comes out in the design of the weapon that corresponds with its hilt. Ex: Dagger hilt, dagger blade. It can be retracted and fired up at any time and has powerful batteries, but it can run out of energy. But if it is in the hands of a Tech (As it usually is) they can make it run for as long as they want. 

Plasma Technology: With studies and research, scientists have discovered a man-made plasma (between a solid and a liquid) that is highly charged, but completely safe for human use. They use it for nearly all their power. Dams and other power plants were shut down for Plasma Plants, which create this important substance.

Plasma Firearms: Plasma firearms are basically the same as regular firearms but fire bullets made out of plasma, not lead. Like plasma melee weapons, they are mostly used by Techs**. Note; regular firearms are still in use at this time.**

Carbon-Steel: Scientists have combined Carbon and regular Steel to make Carbon Steel, a flexible and durable material. It's tough and nearly unbreakable, so it is often used for and expensive protective gear (ex: helmets). It will never brake except under thousands of pound of pressure. Carbon-Steel can take about 3 plasma shots in the same place before a hole is made. Though if it is refined plasma does next to nothing to it. Weapons stocks and blades are also commonly made of it. Because of the fact it is the most natural thing that would be at a Mages disposal it is often implemented into their weapons.

**And finally, the OC form! All the characters will be a part of The Academy so just keep that in mind.**

**.-Basics-.  
Full Name:  
Nickname:  
Reason for nickname:  
Gender:  
Age: (Between 15 and 19)  
Magically, Combat, or Technologically Gifted: (I'm only excepting two or three Combats)**

.-Physical description-.  
Eye Color:  
Hair color, length and style:  
Weight and height:  
Build:  
(If girl) Bra Size:  
Other Description:

.-Likes-.  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Favorite Music:  
Least Favorite Music:  
Favorite Food:  
Least Favorite Food:  
Hobbies:  
Oddities/Quirks:

.-Personality-.  
Overall Personality: (Be very descriptive, I don't want people with the likeability of a broom in the story)  
Habits:  
Greatest Strength:  
Biggest Vulnerability:  
Philosophies:  
How they feel about themselves:  
Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit:  
Opinion of Erickson: (A brief description of their feelings toward him.) How can it change: Opinion of Jacob: How can it change: Theme song: (A song that sums up their personality, can be more than one) 

**.-Background-. Hometown: (Just keep the part above in mind)  
Bio: (Minimum of 6 sentences, be very descriptive)  
Family: (Relationship with each)**

.-Traits-.  
Skilled at:  
Unskilled at:  
Good characteristics:  
Character flaws:  
Regrets:  
Accomplishments:  
Darkest secret:

.-Material-.  
Outfit: (Can be whatever you want, though younger students, around 16, wear a uniform for a year before they can wear what they want. If you have a younger character make them wear something formal)  
Jewelry or Other accessories:  
Most prized possession:  
Weapons: (Keep in mind, If you are a Tech you are more likely going to have technologically advanced weapons, If you are a Mage you are better with carbon-steel weapons, and if you are a Combat Gifted you are going to carry anything you are good with.)

.-Skills and Weapons-.  
*For Technologically Gifted  
Specialty:  
Favorite Tools:  
Skill Level(1-10):  
Years/Months of Experience:  
Overall Description of Abilities:

*For Combat Gifted  
Weapon:  
Skill Level(1-10):  
Years/Months of Experience:  
Overall Description of Abilities:

*For Magically Gifted  
Magic Specialty:  
Skill Level(1-10):  
Years/Months of Experience:  
Overall Description of Abilities:

**Here are me and my brother's characters. **

**.-Basics-.  
Full Name: **Erickson Degen**  
Nickname: **Eric**  
Gender: **Male**  
Age: **17**  
Magically, Combat, or Technologically Gifted: **Magically Gifted****

.-Physical description-.  
Eye Color: He has heterocromea, his right eye is blue and left is green**  
Hair color, length and style: **Blond, to the bottom of his neck, and somewhat shaggy**  
Weight and height: **125 lbs. 6'1 **  
Build: **Skinny but strong **  
Other Description: **He has numerous scars all over his body from fighting, and a tattoo on the back of his left hand that lights up when he uses his Mage abilities ****

.-Likes-.  
Likes: Fighting, weapons, food, The FC, free running (comes into play a lot when he is on a mission) **  
Dislikes: **Bullies, flying, bright light (his eyes are sensitive) , loud noises **  
Favorite Music: **Rock (Any type) **Least favorite music: **Rap**  
Favorite Food: **Any**  
Least Favorite Food: **none **  
Hobbies: **Training, free running **  
Oddities/Quirks: **He has a strange love for blades, he is funny ****

.-Personality-.  
Overall Personality: Put simply, Eric is a smart assed, showoffey, hyper 17 year old. He typically has a nonchalant altitude and often seems like the only thing he can do is be uncaring and insult people. However when he is with people he genuinely cares about, he is kind, caring, clam and reserved. Also, like most guys his age, he is somewhat perverted and flirts with any attractive girl he can, and often does well with it as he can be rather charming. Lastly, he is fiercely loyal and protective to those he loves. **  
Habits: **Cleans his trusty sword at random intervals, snaps his fingers often **  
Greatest Strengths: **Melee combat, quick thinking, very attuned with his abilities **  
Biggest Vulnerability: **So one bringing up his mother, when his little brother Jacob is in danger**  
Philosophies: **I'm the one who will survive, always! **  
How they feel about themselves: **Good by secretly knows his limit **  
Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit:** Nearly getting himself and an entire ** Theme song**: Survive by Sick Puppies (It fits his personality perfectly), I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin, Pretty Fly for A White Guy by The Offspring (Also fits his personality)

**.-Background-.  
Hometown: **The FC **Bio: **It will be reviled in the story, sorry.**  
Family: **

**Mother: **Sheila Degen, she died shortly after giving birth to his younger brother when Eric was only 1, so he has barely any memory of her, but he does love her and miss her

**Father: **Thomas Degen, He loves and respects him, but fears him a bit because of his power

**Brother: **Jacob Degen: Jake is his younger brother and Tech partner, so the two have a good working relationship. But Jake is often annoyed by Eric's antics outside of the job. But they are brothers. ****

.-Traits-.  
Skilled at: Stealth, Melee combat **  
Unskilled at**: Ranged combat, driving**  
Good characteristics: **Kind and caring, good fighter**  
Character flaws: **He rarely takes things seriously, his antics get him into trouble often **  
Regrets: **Not getting to know his mother before she died**  
Accomplishments: **Getting his abilities up high**  
Darkest secret: **He enjoys killing a lot****

.-Material-.  
Outfit: A long black overcoat with a hood and a beat up grey t-shirt that has a button up V-neck, black pants and black boots. He also has a brown sheath on his back connected to an orange and black safety bandolier by black grip tape for his sword**  
Jewelry or Other accessories: **A dog tag with his name and "Eric is a badass!" written in it, a black figureless glove that he keeps on his right hand and an athletic wrist band on his left forearm **  
Most prized possession: **His katana and jacket **  
Weapons: **His katana, numerous throwing and butter fly knives, a combat bow with regular and explosive arrows****

*For Magically Gifted  
Magic Specialty: Sight fake, Camo**  
Skill Level(1-10): **7**  
Years/Months of Experience: **He has been trained as an assassin since he was 8**  
Overall Description of Abilities: **"Camo" Makes him transparent and improves his stealth, and "Sight Fake" allows him limited teleportation to sneak around his opponents

**.-Basics-.  
Full Name: **Jacob Degen**  
Nickname: **Jake, Little J**  
Reason for nickname: **It's what Eric calls him**  
Gender: **Male**  
Age: **16**  
Magically, Combat, or Technologically Gifted: **Technologically Gifted****

.-Physical description-.  
Eye Color: Blue**  
Hair color, length and style: **Light blond**, **mid neck, neat**  
Weight and height: **105 lbs., 5'11**  
Build: **Skinny**  
Other Description**: None

**.-Likes-.  
Likes: **Learning, strategizing, beating over powered opponents **  
Dislikes: **Perverts, bullies**  
Favorite Music: **He will listen to anything **  
Least Favorite Music: **none**  
Favorite Food: **He will eat anything**  
Least Favorite Food: **none **  
Hobbies: **Reading, strategizing **  
Oddities/Quirks: **He speaks with a very good vocabulary, he is an insanely good strategist ****

.-Personality-.  
Overall Personality: While his brother is loud and arrogant, he is calm and humble. He is incredibly smart and I capable of thinking out most things in a matter of minutes. However, despite popular belief, he absolutely hates being formal or proper. Jake is also a gentleman and dislikes people who are constantly ogling women. Lastly he is very kind and caring to anyone but he is not able to be manipulated. **  
Habits: **He bits his nails when he is board **  
Greatest Strength: **Strategizing **  
Biggest Vulnerability: **Has trouble thinking non logically sometimes **  
Philosophies: **Never give up without a fight!**  
How they feel about themselves: **He knows he's smart but doesn't point it out often**  
Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit: **Losing an academic award to Eric ** Theme song: **Hero by All Insane Kids, You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring****

.-Background-.  
Hometown: The FC**  
Bio: **It will be learned later **  
Family:**

**Mother**: Shelia Degen, like Eric, he doesn't know much about her as she died when he was young

**Father: **Thomas Degen, he loves and respect him but fears him slightly because of his power

**Brother: **Erickson Degen, The two work well together but as he is a gentleman he hates his perversion and doesn't really enjoy doing things out side of the school with him ****

.-Traits-.  
Skilled at: Thinking quickly, strategizing **  
Unskilled at: **Thinking nonloligiclly **  
Good characteristics: **Smart, kind, caring**  
Character flaws: **He can't do things without thinking first (That may not sound like one but it will have bad things happen because of it)**  
Regrets: **Not getting to know his mother**  
Accomplishments: **Being one of the smartest people in The Academy **  
Darkest secret: **He has killed in cooled blood before****

.-Material-.  
Outfit: A gukuran jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath and a pair of black dress pants **  
Jewelry or Other accessories: **A brown belt for his wrench and other tools **Most prized possession: **His trusty wrench **  
Weapons: **A large shiny wrench with a hexagonal handle, he will carry different weapons if he needs to, mortar like grenades that have retractable bayonets on the back so they can be impaled into things or people ****

.-Skills and Weapons-.  
*For Technologically Gifted  
Specialty: He is pretty well rounded with all tech, so he has none as of yet**  
Favorite Tools: **His wrench**  
Skill Level(1-10): **5**  
Years/Months of Experience: **Since he was 10**  
Overall Description of Abilities: **He can, like most techs, control and manipulate machines, and has a bunch of different moves with them so it is hard to name them all

**Alright everyone, that is all of the basics of the story. If you have any questions at all about it please ask, I'm on every day and I like getting PMed. I will update as soon as I get ideas for the story. Most of the credit for this chapter goes to Ignatius Argetlem . See ya! ** ****


End file.
